A sunshade assembly for a vehicle roof often includes a sunshade blind which is associated with a light-transmitting (e.g., transparent or translucent) opening in the vehicle roof. The light-transmitting opening may be, for instance, a stationary panoramic window or also a transparent cover of a sliding roof. The sunshade blind can be shifted between an open position, where it does not hinder the passage of light through the opening, and a closed position, where it diminishes or completely blocks incident light radiating through the opening. Depending on the specific sunshade blind construction, the sunshade blind can be secured in various intermediate positions between the closed and open positions.
Conventional sunshade blinds use a sunshade made from cloth or other flexible material. The sunshade is wound around a shaft when it is in the open position. The shaft necessarily has to be straight so that it can be rotated to wind the sunshade. Because a vehicle roof usually is arched, however, the shaft profile greatly restricts head room within a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
It is therefore the object of the invention to create a sunshade assembly that allows sufficient head room in the passenger compartment of the vehicle without sacrificing the adjustability of the sunshade.